


Grocery Shopping

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose





	Grocery Shopping

After the third straight day of Loki refusing dinner, Rose had had enough. 

 

“Fine,” she snapped, tipping his plate of spaghetti into the bin. “If you can’t eat what I choose, then you have to come with me to do the shopping. ‘M sick of the complaining.”

It had been about two weeks since she’d found Loki. Though she hadn’t expected it to be easy, housing a royal alien, he’d been even more of a pain in the arse than she’d anticipated. He argued with her on the most basic things, like his room, the clothes she bought him, and now even the food she made for him. Made for him! He couldn’t even appreciate that, she thought angrily. Well, she was done putting up with it. He may be an alien, a demigod even, but she was used to arrogant extraterrestrials. Nothing she couldn’t handle, though it was damn sure annoyin’.

The next day she forced him into some normal clothes, though she couldn’t talk him out of dark green and black. Though she was angry with him, she couldn’t deny that the colors suited him. He looked royal; and he acted like it, the arrogant twit. He sat in the car, facing the window like a stubborn child, arms crossed against his chest.

It wasn’t until they got into the store that the real trouble started. 

“You can pick out a few things, alright?” she told him. “But we are on a budget.”

He frowned at her, but nodded. He walked a few steps behind her as she wheeled the shopping cart down the aisle. Though he would never admit it to her, he was impressed that she was putting up with him. He wasn’t being easy, he knew. 

“How about this?” she said, jerking him out of his thoughts. She held up a box.

“What is that?” he said, a hint of disgust in his voice. The box had colored animals on it. It looked ridiculous.

“Cereal,” she said. “You eat it in the mornin’? With milk?”

He didn’t respond.

“Well, I’m getting it. Your problem.” 

She continued down the breakfast aisle, grabbing a box of pancake mix. Surely he would like pancakes, she thought. Who doesn’t?

They continued like this for a while, Rose choosing items, Loki being difficult. They were able to agree on a couple things, some beef, bread, things like that. She was about ready to go when she turned around and saw that Loki had stopped at the opposite end of the aisle.

“What is this?” Loki said, holding something up. Rose walked toward him, until she could see what he had in his hand.

“It’s peanut butter. They don’t have that where you’re from?”

He shook his head, and before she could stop him, he opened the lid, sticking in a long finger and bringing it to his mouth.

“You can’t—” she stopped when she saw his face. “Wow, finally something you like.” She suppressed a smile. “Well, we have to buy that one, since you stuck your hands in it. But we’ll get another one too, alright?”

Late that night, she walked into the kitchen to see Loki sitting on the floor, the jar of peanut butter in one hand, the fingers of the other hand in his mouth. He froze when he saw her.

She laughed, and grabbing a spoon, sat down next to him. 

For the first time, she saw him smile.


End file.
